Fake Boyfriend
by brooklyntokyo
Summary: demi menolak seorang wanita yang mengejarnya, chan mengaku bahwa dirinya gay dan meminta woojin untuk berpura-pura menjadi kekasihnya. [stray kids woochan fanfiction (kim woojin x bang chan)]
1. prolog

**fake boyfriend © heureuxeum**

**kim woojin × bang chan [woochan]**

**romance-drama**

**rate-T**

_**[prolog]**_

...

chan membuka pintu apartemennya dengan terburu-buru. pria itu lantas melompat ke atas ranjang yang masih berisi woojin, teman sekamarnya. sang kawan yang masih tidur itu lantas terkejut hingga bangun dari tidurnya. Belum sempat woojin mencerna apa yang terjadi pagi itu, chan sudah menyambar dengan teriakan. "woojin bangun, kah harus membantuku!"

woojin hanya mengerang lalu mendorong chan agar menyingkir dari atas tubuhnya. "jangan mengganggu minggu pagiku, chan. sana, pergi belanja. hari ini giliranmu." setelahnya pria itu kembali menggulung tubuhnya. chan mendecih lalu menarik lepas selimut woojin. pria yang masih di atas ranjang itu meringis kesal lalu menatap tajam chan. "apa maumu?!"

"kau harus membantuku." "tidak. kau pasti ingin memintaku membantu membuat laporan keuangan kantormu lagi kan? tidak, kerjakan sendiri." chan mengacak rambutnya saat woojin kembali memejamkan mata. "bukan itu, kim. astaga. dengarkan aku dulu." woojin membuka mata, melirik chan yang menatapnya memelas. setelah beberapa waktu terjebak dalam kontes menatap, akhirnya woojin mengalah. pria itu bangkit, mendudukkan diri dan mendorong chan agar duduk di ranjang seberang.

"kau tahu tetangga yang baru pindah di kamar 306? wanita bernama jihyo yang beberapa waktu lalu kita temui di koridor. dia ... dia bilang dia menyukaiku." alis woojin terangkat. "ya sudah, kencan saja. atau kau mau aku membantumu mempersiapkan kencan? baik-" "ck! bukan begitu, dengarkan sampai akhir dulu!" woojin mengangkat bahu tak peduli lalu kembali mendengarkan chan.

"aku tidak tertarik dengannya tapi sepertinya dia benar-benar tulus, jadi aku memilih menolaknya secara halus. aku mengatakan padanya bahwa aku sudah punya kekasih yang tinggal denganku." kali ini dahi woojin mengkerut saat mendengar suara chan yang semakin pelan. "lalu? kau mau aku keluar sementara dari apartemen ini saat kau membawa wanita lain yang akan jadi kekasihmu? aku tak mengerti, chan."

chan mengacak rambutnya, ia sudah tahu bahwa bicara dengan woojin saat pria itu baru bangun tidur bukanlah pilihan tepat karena pria itu akan susah sekali menangkat ucapan lawan bicaranya. tapi chan tak mengira bahwa akan sesulit ini. "bukan, bukan begitu. astaga, woojin. aku mau kau berpura-pura menjadi kekasihku." woojin hanya berkedip lucu mendnegarnya. beberapa saat kemudian, saat ia sudah benar-benar sadar, pria itu baru membelalak dan berteriak.

"hah?! kau gila ya?!"

[tbc]


	2. Chapter One

**fake boyfriend © heureuxuem**

**kim woojin × bang chan [woochan]**

**romance-drama**

**rate-T**

_**[chapter one]**_

...

chan berjalan sambil menggumam kesal. minggu ini ia mendapat giliran untuk berbelanja dan sialnya kulkas di apartemen yang ia huni bersama woojin hampir kosong melompong. ia dan woojin sudah sepakat untuk membagi jadwal belanja dan memasak dan siapapun yang mendapat giliran tidak boleh meminta yang lain untuk membantu. karena itulah kini cgan sedang sibuk menetralkan napasnya setelah menaiki tangga hingga lantai tiga, tempat unit apartemennya, sambil membawa dua plastik belanjaan super berat. sementara woojin masih tidur di apartemen. mungkin pria itu baru akan bangun siang nanti, mengingat semalam ia begadang untuk menyelesaikan proyek baru di kantornya.

pria dua puluh enam tahun itu sudah hampir sampai di apartemen, hanya tinggal melewati tiga unit apartemen lain. tapi tiba-tiba pintu di dekatnya terbuka. chan hampir menabrak pintu itu jika saja ia tak berhenti tepat waktu. "oh, maaf apa kau terkena pintuku?" seorang wanita cantik keluar dari balik pintu yang baru saja terbuka itu dengan raut khawatir. chan mengingat wanita itu sebagai tetangga baru di gedung apartemen yang ia tempati, namanya jihyo.

"ah jihyo, tidak kok. aku berhenti tepat waktu." jihyo tampak menghela napas lega mendnwgarnya. wanita itu lantas menawarkan pada chan untuk minum teh di apartemennya. "kau sepertinya lelah sekali, mau mampir sekalian minum teh bersama?" "ah, tidak usah. unit apartemenku sudah dekat. aku duluan ya." chan melempar senyum dan bersiap untuk melanjutkan pejalanan. sejujurnya tangannya sudah pegal, ia ingin segera sampai di kamarnya dan menendang woojin agar manusia beruang itu bangun dan sedikit memberi simpati padanya.

sayangnya rencana chan harus ditunda karena jihyo menarik kaos yang ia kenakan. "sebenarnya, ada yang ingin ku katakan padamu. jika kau tak keberatan, bolehkah kita mengobrol? aku takkan melakukan apapun, dan jika kau tak percaya padaku kita bisa mengobrol di luar saja. kamera pengaw-" "baiklah, satu cangkir teh takkan menyakitkan." chan tersenyum, begitu pula jihyo yang segera mempersilakan chan untuk masuk. saat sang pemilik apartemen sibuk menyeduh teh, chan meletakkan belanjaannya di dekat meja makan. pria itu mengagumi kamar jihyo yang penuh pernak-pernik lucu, berbeda dengan kamar miliknya sendiri yang tampak biasa saja.

"silakan dinikmati." chan menoleh saat mendengar suara jihyo. wanita itu meletakkan satu cangkir teh beraroma lembut di hadapan chan. setelah berterima kasih, chan segera menyesap teh hangat itu lantas memuji jihyo. sang wanita tersenyum sebelum turut menyesap teh milikmya sendiri.

"kau tinggal sendiri?" chan memulai obrolan. ia bukan orang yang bisa berlama-lama berdiam diri saat berhadapan dengan orang lain. "tidak, aku tinggal bersama sepupuku. tapi ia sedang ada urusan pekerjaan hingga minggu depan." chan mengangguk lantas meminum kembali tehnya hingga tersisa setengah cangkir. "oh ya, apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"

chan bisa melihat perubahan ekspresi jihyo. wanita itu menunduk, ia tampak gugup dan sekilas chan bisa melihat rona merah muda di pipi jihyo. mendadak perasaan chan tak enak.

"aku ... umm, maaf, tapi ... aku menyukaimu." chan bersyukur ia tak tengah meminum tehnya. jika iya, bisa dipastikan chan akan tersedak, atau justru menyemburkan cairan coklat kemerahan itu ke wajah jihyo. "maaf, sungguh maafkan aku, tapi apakah aku punya kesempatan untuk menjadi kekasihmu?" hal yang bisa chan lakukan kini hanya menatap jihyo dengan mata terbelalak tanpa sanggup menjawab. ia baru bertemu jihyo tiga kali, wanita itu bahkan belum genap dua minggu pindah menjadi tetangganya.

"ugh, maaf, pasti memalukan sekali mendengar seorang wnaita menyatakan perasaannya begini." raut jihyo tampak menyendu, chan mendadak tak enak hati. "bukan, bukan begitu. hanya saja, aku tidak bisa. maaf." "kenapa?" chan tak mengira akan mendengengar pertanyaan ini dari jihyo. pria itu menelan ludahnya kasar. sejujurnya ia tak tahu alasan apa yang bisa diberikan pada jihyo. ia hanya sedang berada dalam fase malas menjalin hubungan, chan hanya ingin bekerja san menikmati hidupnya sendiri. tapi melihat betapa terang binar mata jihyo, chan merasa ia tak bisa membual mengenai betapa menyenangkannya hidup sendiri tanpa pasangan.

"aku ... umm, aku ..." chan berpikir keras. a_yolah, ayo, berikan alasan yang manusiawi. jangan sampai menyakiti jihyo_. chan bergumam dalam hati. tapi tatap mata jihyo seolah membuatnya tak dapat berpikir jernih. dan entah darimana datangnya, satu kalimat meluncur.

"aku sudah punya kekasih."

_bohong_. chan mengumpati dirinya sendiri. tapi saat melihat tak ada raut sendu di wajah jihyo ia bernapas lega. "sungguh? bolehkah aku bertemu dengan dia?" walau kelegaannya takkan bertahan lama. chan kembali mengumpat. satu kebohongan memang harus terus ditutup dengan kebohongan-kebohongan lain.

"kenapa kau ingin bertemu dengan kekasihku?" "aku ingin melihat seperti apa wanita yang berhasil meluluhkan hatimu, barangkali aku bisa mencuri sedikit hal untuk membuatmu berpaling." chan ingin menangis rasanya. wanita ini gigih sekali. pria itu kembali memutar otak. "kau tak bisa bertemu dengan wanita itu." "kenapa?" nada jihyo terkesan merajuk dan chan tak suka karena ia semakin merasa bersalah.

"umm ... karena ... itu ... umm, sebenarnya, kekasihku ... kekasihku laki-laki."

chan ingin melempar dirinya dari jendela jihyo. saat ia melihat kembali wanita di hadapannya, jihyo kini tengah terbelalak. chan buru-buru menambahkan. "tolong jangan katakan pada siapapun. ini sangat memalukan, bukan?" chan menunduk sambil menggigit bibirnya, ia rasa dirinya sudah gila sekarang. mendadak ia merasakan tangannya ditepuk oleh jihyo, ia mendongak dan melihat jihyo menggeleng. "aku takkan mengatakan pada siapapun. dan ... ini bukan hal yang memalukan. _love is love_, chan." pria itu tak tahu harus bersyukur, tertawa keras, atau justru menangis.

"bolehkah aku bertemu dengan kekasihmu?" _masih saja?!_ "bukan seperti yang kau pikir. aku tak ingin merebutmu atau apa. tapi melihatmu yang kesulitan mengungkaokan tentang dirimu dan kekasihmu membuatku ingin bertemu dengannya, aku ingin menunjukkan padanya, padamu juga, bahwa ada bagian dari dunia ini yang menghargai cinta. jadi boleh ya? atau dia sedang jauh jadi kau tak bis-" "tidak kok, nanti siang mampirlah makan siang di apartemenku. akan kukenalkan pada kekasihku." mata jihyo berbinar. wanita itu mengucapkan terima kasih pada jihyo lantas berjanji untuk membawakan chan dan kekasihnya teh sebagai teman mengobrol nanti.

chan keluar dari apartemen jihyo sambil mengeha napas dalam dan panjang. "astaga. apa yang sudah aku lakukan?"

...

woojin memukul keras-keras kepala chan. "aduh! sakit, woojin!" "aku harusnya tidak memukul kepalamu, tapi mendorongmu dari tangga apartemen. kau barusaja melakukan apa?!" chan mengkerut takut. woojin tak pernah marah, jarang sekali, ia cenderung mengacuhkan keadaan sekitar, karenanya chan sangat senang tinggal bersama woojin yang sama sekali tak mengganggu atauapun terganggu oleh dirinya.

"maaf ... maafkan aku! tapi tolong bantu aku kali ini!" chan berlutut di hadapan woojin. pria yang masih duduk di tepi ranjang itu lantas meminta chan bangun. "kenapa aku? kenapa kau tidak mengarang nama dan tempat tinggal kekasihmu saja? kenapa tidak mengatakan pada jihyo jika kekasihmu tinggal dikutub utara? kenap-" "karena aku tahu kau tak masalah dengan isu ini. iya kan, woojin? kau bukan orang yang akan menghakimi perasaan orang lain." woojin terdiam. melihatnya chan menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menambahkan penjelasan. "lagipula akan lebih masuk akal, bukan? jika aku gay, mana mungkin aku tinggal sekamar dengan pria lain? jika aku jatuh cinta pada pria itu bagaiman-" "tidak juga. kau gay pun tidak akan selalu jatuh cinta pada pria asal yang kau temui. ah, kenapa aku harus terjebak dalam hal seperti ini? baiklah, kau siapkan saja karangan tentang hubungan kita lalu jelaskan padaku. aku mandi dulu."

chan hanya melongo melihat woojin yang kini beranjak menuju kamar mandi. "oh! kau setuju? kau setuju kan?! hei wooj-" "iya iya, aku setuju. sekarang siapkan saja kisah khayalan soal hubungan kita. aku mandi." dari balik pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup, woojin bisa mendengar sorak chan.

woojin napas panjang dan menepuk dahinya. "astaga."

[tbc]


	3. Chapter Two

**_fake boyfriend © heureuxeum_**

**_kim woojin × bang chan [woochan]_**

**_romance-drama_**

**_rate-T_**

**_[chapter two]_**

...

"baiklah, jadi kita jatuh cinta setelah menjadi teman sekamar. kau yang baru saja pahat hati bertemu denganku yang kesepian. setelah setahun tinggal sekamar kita akhirnya saling tahu bahwa kita sama-sama gay lalu memutuskan berkencan diam-diam, begitu?" woojin mengulangi penjelasan singkat yang chan berikan sebelumnya. chan mengangguk sambil mengangkat ibu jarinya. "bagus. kau memang cepat paham situasi." woojin hanya mengangkat bahu acuh.

"jika kita berkencan setelah satu tahun tinggal bersama, itu artinya kita sudah berkencan selama lebih dari dua tahun? umm ... perlukah kita mengatur tanggal pasti?" "tak usah. katakan saja kita berkencan sejak musim semi dua tahun lalu. cinta kita bersemi bersama merekahnya _cherry_ _blossom_." chan membuat pose bunga dengan tangannya, melihatmya membuat woojin ingin mendorong jauh-jauh wajah chan dari hadapannya. tapi hal itu tak sempat dilakukan karena ketukan lembut terdengar dari pintu.

woojin dan chan mendadak panik tanpa sebab. woojin segera mendorong chan, memaksanya untuk membuka pintu, sementara ia membereskan beberapa kertas yang mereka gunakan untuk menulis skenario percintaan mereka. begitu pintu terbuka, chan bertemu dengan wajah cerah jihyo. wanita itu memamerkan senyum sebelum menunjukkan botol besar yang ia duga berisi teh, serta satu kotak yang entah apa isinya.

"masuklah." chan memberi jalan pada jihyo. setelahnya ia bergerak menuju kamar, mengetuknya pelan sambil meminta woojin untuk segera keluar. "sayang, jihyo sudah datang. bisakah kau segera keluar?" chan tahu, woojin di dalam kamar pasti sudah merencanakan pembunuhan padanya karena sudah memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'sayang', tapi chan tak peduli. ia harus melakukannya agar jihyo percaya pada perkataannya pagi tadi.

woojin keluar kamar sambil memberikan senyum pada jihyo, tapi ia tak melirik chan. pria itu segera mendekat ke meja makan dan duduk di hadapan jihyo. chan mendecih melihat woojin, lantas duduk di sisi pria itu dengan gerakan kasar, bahkan suara gesekan antara kaki kursi dan lantai terdengar begitu memekakkan.

"umm, apa kalian sedang bertengkar?" kedua pria itu lantas menoleh pada jihyo yang tampak khawatir. "apa aku membuat kalian tidak nyaman?" chan dan woojin buru-buru menggeleng. woojin yang tepat berada di hadapan jihyo segera menggapai tangan wanita itu laku menepuknya pelan. "kami tidak bertengkar karenamu, tenang saja. kami memang selalu begini. dan kekasihku memang menyebalkan."

"ah, chan tidak menyebalkan kok. dia baik dan ramah, selain itu dia juga tampーoh, maaf aku tak bermaksud mengatakannya seperti itu." woojin tertawa cukup keras diikuti chan yang kini menempelkan tubuhnya pada woojin. "bukan masalah, aku justru tersanjung. tapi kekasihku juga tak kalah tampan bukan?" "hei sudahlah, sayang. ayo kita makan, chan sudah menyiapkan makanan ini khusus untukmu, teman baru kami."

saat woojin dan chan sibuk mengatur makanan, jihyo mengeluarkan teh buatannya. aroma lembut dari teh hangat itu menyatu dengan aroma kuat dari tumis sayur dan ayam buatan chan. ketiganya makan dengan tenang, sesekali ada lelucon yang terlontar. jihyo tak banyak bertanya soal hubungan chan dan woojin, membuat sepasang kekasih palsu itu menghela napas lega. lewat pukul empat sore, jihyo pamit undur diri. begitu wanita itu menutup pintu, chan dan woojin saling berpandangan canggung.

"a-aku akan membersihkan meja makan. kau mandilah dulu." woojin berlalu setelah bicara. chan hanya menurut, mengambil handuk dan baju ganti lantas melesat menuju kamar mandi. hingga malam menjelang keduanya tak banyak biacara soal kejadian hari itu. mereka terdiam di depan televisi yang tengah menampilkan acara komedi.

lelah dengan sepi yang membelenggu, chan berdehem. "terima kasih. dan maaf menyeretmu di situasi aneh ini." "sudahlah, sudah terlambat untuk membahasnya. lagipula kita hanya perlu berpura-pura di hadapan jihyo kan? kita tak perlu berpura-pura berkencan di luar itu. aku juga sedang senggang untuk mengikuti permainan aneh begini." woojin menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa, mengambil remot televisi dan mengganti saluran, mencari berita malam.

"hei chan, tapi bagaimana jika kau tiba-tiba punya kekasih? atau mendadak kau jatuh cinta pada jihyo? dia tampak jujur sekali tertarik padamu, tapi menahan dirinya sendiri karena mengira aku ini sungguh-sungguh kekasihmu." "mudah saja, tinggal katakan bahwa terlalu sulit untuk berkencan diam-diam dan kita memilih berpisah lalu menemukan wanita yang cocok untuk dijadikan kekasih baru. dan untuk jihyo, kurasa cukup sulit karena dia bukan tipeku." woojin tergelak. setelah meletakkan remot televisi, ia menoleh pada chan. "chan, tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana hati akan berubah. dan juga, kau jangan main-main dengan urusan perasaan atau orientasi seksual, nanti kau sendiri yang kena." chan hanya mengangkat bahu acuh. melihatnya chan yang tampak tak peduli, woojin hanya bisa mengela napas lalu mengikuti chan menatap televisi.

"yasudahlah, lagipula urusan ini takkan jadi seburuk itu kan?"

...

"hei chan, aku berangkat duluan ya. jangan lupa kunci pintunya!" woojin berteriak di depan pintu apartemennya pada chan yang masih memasukkan berkas kantornya ke dalam tas. "iya, hati-hati. jangan lupa nanti malam giliranmu memasak!" chan membalas dengan teriakan, setelahnya woojin bergegas pergi. kantornya lebih jahh dari kantor chan, karenanya ia harus berangkat lebih dulu, terlebih jika chan sedang malas datang awal ke kantor.

"oh, selamat pagi woojin." "selamat pagi, jihyo. maaf ya, aku tak bisa mengobrol. aku pergi dulu." woojin segera melambai pada jihyo yang sudah rapi di depan apartemennya. wanita itu terkekeh melihat betapa terburu-burunya woojin. saat hampir menutup pintu apartemennya, jihyo teringat ponselnya yang tertinggal di meja makan, setelah kembali dari mengambil ponsel, jihyo justru dikejutkan dengan kehadiran chan yang tersenyum padanya. "kau menyapa woojin, tapi tak mau menyapaku?" jihyi tertawa sebelum menyapa pria itu. keduanya berjalan bersama menuruni tangga.

"kekasihmu buru-buru sekali." "kekaーah, woojin maksudmu? begitulah dia memang pegawai rajin di kantornya. jika aku sedang tidak malas, terkadang kami akan berangkat bersama. kebetulan kantor kami searah, tapi dia lebih jauh dua blok." jihyo mengangguk-angguk mengerti. saat chan mengajaknya untuk menunggu bersama di halte, jihyo menggeleng. "kantor kita berbeda arah. kurasa memang kau sebaiknya berangkat bersama woojin, kalian memang cocok." setelah mengatakannya, jihyo melambai dan berlalu, menunggu di halte yang berbeda. chan lantas duduk di halte, menunggu bus selanjutnya datang, mendadak ada hal yang ia pikirkan. ponsel di saku ia ambil, pria itu mengirim pesan kepada woojin.

untuk: woojin

pulang kerja nanti mau pulang bersama? aku tunggu di halte dekat kantorku.

woojin baru saja sampai di kantornya saat ponselnya berdering. sebuah pesan masuk dari chan. woojin mengerutkan keningnya melihat pesan yanh dikirim oleh chan. "ada apa dengan anak ini? tumben sekali." woojin segera membalas pesan chan sebelum masuk ke ruangannya.

[tbc]


	4. Chapter Three

_**fake boyfriend © heureuxeum**_

_**kim woojin × bang chan [woochan]**_

_**romance-drama**_

_**rate-T**_

_**[chapter three]**_

_**...**_

dari: woojin

oh tumben mengajakku pulang bersama. baiklah, kalau begitu kita mampir makan malam sekalian saja. di dekat kantormu ada restoran baru bukan? aku mau mencobanya.

woojin memasukkan ponselnya kembali lantas membereskan meja kerjanya. baru satu jam ia bekerja, chan kembali menggubunginya. kali ini pria itu hanya membalas untuk menyetujui rencana makan malam woojin. tanpa membalas, woojin meletakkan kembali ponselnya. tapi kali ini ada seulas senyum di bibir pria itu.

menjelang malam, woojin kembali mendapat pesan dari chan. sebuah kabar bahwa pria itu akan selesai bekerja sedikit lebih lama dan meminta woojin menunggunya di halte dekat kantor. woojin terkekeh melihat pesan dari chan yang penuh tanda kesal. bisa ia bayabgkan wajah lelah dan menahan amarah dari kawan sekamarnya itu.

"haruskah aku mentraktirnya hari ini? satu porsi makanan takkan membuatku miskin." woojin membalas pesan chan sebelum membereskan meja kerjanya. pria itu berjalan keluar dari kantor sambil bersenandung. "senang sekali sepertinya." woojin menoleh dan menemukan jeongyeon, salah satu rekan kerjanya. "ah, aku akan mencoba salah satu restoran baru. entahlah rasanya kali ini aku akan makan enak." jeongyeon terkekeh. "kukira kau ada kencan, woojin. kau benar-benar bersemangat soal makanan ya. kalau begitu semoga makan malammu menyenangkan." sebelum pergi, jeongyeon menepuk pundak woojin yang terdiam.

"ah, aku hanya bersemangat untuk makan malam. ya, hanya itu."

...

chan berlari menuju halte begitu selesai bekerja. ia menemukan woojin bersandar pada pilar halte sambil memainkan ponselnya. napas pria itu terengah-engah saat menyapa woojin. begitu mendengar namanya disebut, woojin menoleh. pria itu lantas masukkan kembali ponselnya lantas melambai pada chan.

"sudah lama menunggu?" "yeah, hampir lima belas menit kurasa. tapi tak masalah, aku punya permainan baru di ponsel, kau harus mencobanya." keduanya habiskan waktu untuk bercakap-cakap selama perjalanan. tak sampai sepuluh menit, mereka sudah sampai di restoran yang dituju.

woojin segera memilih menu, begitu juga dengan chan. setelah menyebut menu masing-masing mereka biarkan pelayan pergi untuk siapkan pesanan. woojin menatap wajah chan yang tampak kusut, pria itu tersenyum.

"ada apa? pekerjaan hari ini menyebalkan ya?" chan segera bicara oanjang lebar soal pegawai magang yang mengganggunya terus-menerus, membuatnya tak fokus selama bekerja dan menyebabkan beberapa kesalahan. "mungkin ini terdengar seperti aku menyalahkannya, tapi ... argh, dia benar-benar menyebalkan." woojin terkekeh. jemarinya mengetuk punggung tangan chan. "jangan biarkan hal menyebalkan mengganggu makan malammu, chan. aku traktir hari ini. jadi berhentilah menekuk wajahmu."

raut chan tiba-tiba berbinar. pria itu hampir mengangkat tangannya, tanda memanggil pelayan, jika saja woojin tidak menyela. "tapi hanya pesanan yang sudah kau pesan tadi." chan menoleh dnegan wajah dongkol dan menemukan raut ceria woojin. pria itu menikmati menggangu chan. "ah kau ini, satu pesanan lagi saja. ayolah." woojin terkekeh. "memangnya kau mau pesan apa lagi?" "makanan penutup tentu saja! aku dengar es krim di sini sangat enak, mereka menyajikannya dengan buah-buahan swgar dan wafer. kau yakin tak mau mencoba?" woojin tertawa sejenak sebelum mengangguk pada chan. membiarkan pria itu memesan satu makanan penutup untuk mereka bagi berdua. lagipula hari ini memang jadwalnya memasak, jadi tak ada salahnya mentraktir kawan sekamarnya ini.

sembari menunggu pesanan, keduanya berbincang. membahas hal-hal remeh di sekitar lantas tertawa bersama. restoran itu cukup ramai, membuat tawa keduanya terendam keriuhan di dalam ruangan yang dapat menampung hingga lima puluh orang itu. lirih bisik pelayan yang membawa pesanan memutus percakapan mereka. keduanya lantas sibuk dengan makanan masing-masing.

"kau sungguh kelaparan rupanya. lihat, piringku bahkan masih tersisa sepertiganya, sementara milikmu sudah bersih." woojin tertawa pelan sambil menatap chan yang meneguk air mineralnya dengan rakus. "pertama aku memang sangat lapar, kedua aku ingin menghabiskan makanan penutupnya sendirian." woojin berseru saat melihat chan menjulurkan lidah sambil menarik mangkuk berisi es krim mereka. pria itu mengambil satu sendok besar dan memasukkannya begitu saja, melupakan fakta bahwa es krim itu cukup dingin untuk membuat rongga mulutnya beku. woojin terbahak melihat chan yang sibuk meniup-niupkan es dingin di dalam mulutnya.

"rasakan. itulah akibatnya jika orang serakah." setelah mengucapkan kalimatnya, woojin menarik mangkuk es krim itu agar berada di tengah dan mengambil satu sendok untuk dirinya. ia menikmati es krim yang meleleh di mulutnya sambil menatap jahil pada chan yang masih sibuk dengan bibirnya yang beku. malam itu keduanya habiskan dengan bercanda di rumah makan baru.

...

keduanya baru kembali ke gedung apartemen mereka begitu jam menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh malam. kedua pria itu dengan gilanya memesan dua mangkuk es krim dan berlomba siapa yang bisa menghabiskan makanan penutup itu terlebih dahulu. permainan itu dimenangkan woojin dengan mutlak dan taruhan konyol tentang membersihkan apartemen selama satu minggu penuh akhirnya ia limpahkan pada chan yang masih berusaha keras menghabiskan isi mangkuknya.

"lainkali aku akan memenangkan pertarungan kita." "ya ya ya, bermimpilah terus, chan." lawan bicara woojin itu hampir kembali buka suara saat tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara lembut memanggil keduanya. chan dan woojin menoleh untuk menemukan jihyo dalam balutan kaos dan celana santai tengah membawa platik sampah.

"kalian baru pulang?" "begitulah. kami baru kembali dari restoran baru dekat kantorku. lainkali kau harus ikut, jihyo. makanan di sana lezat, khususnya es krim mereka!" chan berseru ceria sambil menyenggol lengan woojin. "ya, kau harus mencobanya juga. mungkin jika sepupumu sudah kembali kita bisa ke sana bersama." woojin menambahkan disertai anggukan dari chan. tapi jihyo justru terkekeh lantas menggeleng pelan.

"terima kasih atas tawarannya, tapi ... aku tak ingin mengganggu kencan kalian." jihyo memelankan suaranya pada akhir kalimat. tanpa wanita itu sadari dua pria di hadapannya menelan ludah. "kalian terlihat bahagia sekali dan aku tak ingin mengganggu, pasti sulit untuk kalian bisa berkencan dengan leluasa tanpa memikirkan pandangan orang. lagipula sepupuku itu berisik, kalian akan semakin terganggu nanti. oh ya, sudah ya, aku mau buang sampah lalu kembali ke unitku. selamat malam, _love bird_." jihyo bicara santai lantas melangkah ringan menuju tempat pengumpulan sampah di gedung apartemen mereka. meninggalkan dua pria yang kini bertatapan sebelum menepuk dahi masing-masing.

[tbc]

_mengingatkan, alternative universe di sini menganggap lgbtq+ bukan sesuatu yg umum (meski gak sekaku kenyataan di indo/korea sekarang) jadi ... agak susah mungkin nanti aku bahas hububgan mereka kedepannya haha tapi karena cuma sekedar 'gak umum' bukan 'tabu' dll mungkin bisa aku plintir sih hehehe oh ya, maaf kalo updatenya lama (aku mageran hehe) dan pendek (aku aslinya gak jago bikin chaptered fic apalagi yg panjang), mohon pengertiannya dan sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya:D_


	5. Chapter Four

**_fake boyfriend © heureuxeum_**

**_kim woojin × bang chan [woochan]_**

**_romance-drama_**

**_rate-T_**

**_[chapter four]_**

**_..._**

kipas menyala di ujung ruangan menggantikan pendingin ruangan yang rusak semenjak dua hari lalu, tapi keberadaannya seolah tak ada artinya. musim panas tengah berada di minggu puncak. bahkan hari ini suhu udara mencapai empat puluh derajat. rasanya woojin dan chan ingin berendam di air dingin saja.

tapi hal itu tak bisa dilakukan. sejak pagi mereka sudah berdebat siapa yang boleh menghabiskan persediaan terakhir soda dingin di lemari es ㅡyang akhirnya dimenangkan chan. keduanya tidak ingin bertengkar lagi tentang siapa yang boleh berendam di satu-satunya kamar mandi di apartemen itu.

"panas sekali!" suara samar dari baling-baling kipas semakin tertutup oleh teriakan chan barusan. keduanya kini berada di atas sofa, duduk malas bersisian dengan punggung bersandar sepenuhnya. woojin tak merespon, ia hanya menghela napas dan menatap tak berminat pada kipas yang sudah mereka hadapkan sepenuhnya pada dua tubuh pria dewasa penuh peluh itu. mereka tak melakukan kegiatan apapun, tapi keringat terus bercucuran. kipas tak berguna.

"kenapa pendinginnya harus rusak di saat begini?" woojin menggerutu. keduanya sudah memanggil petugas reparasi, tapi ada masalah suku cadang yang membuat mereka harus menunggu hingga paling lama tiga hari kedepan. membuat keduanya harus terjebak bersama kipas angin yang seolah tak berniat memberi mereka udara dingin.

"woojin, aku bosan." "sama. aku juga." jawaban woojin tak membantu sama sekali. keduanya masih saling menatap layar hitam televisi yang memantulkan bayangan keduanya. "mau keluar? beli es krim dan berdiam di _minimarket_ sebentar." chan menoleh, begitu pula dengan woojin. "boleh, belanja bulanan sekalian. kulkas hampir kosong gara-gara kau." woojin lantas bangkit, mengacuhkan chan yang tak terima dikambing hitamkan atas kondisi lemari es yang hampir melompong.

keduanya berjalan berdampingan. woojin dengan _hoodie_ abu-abu muda dan celana pendek, sementara chan mengenakan kaos lengan panjang berwana hijau terang, masih dengan celana pendek karena sungguh cuaca panas sekali. keduanya sampai di depan _minimarket_ terdekat dari apartemen mereka dan menemukan orang-orang yang membeludak.

"seperti ada potongan harga besar-besaran saja." woojin mengangguk setuju pada celetuk chan. pria kim itu menyenggol lengan chan. "bagaimana? masuk saja? ugh, tapi terlihat gila sekali di dalam sana." chan bergidik lantas menggeleng. "ayo kita cari _minimarket_ lain. setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya chan membawa woojin kembali berjalan.

setelah perjalanan cukup jauh, melewati beberapa _minimarket_ yang tak kalah ramai dari _minimarket_ di dekat apartemen mereka, woojin dan chan ㅡyang berkeringat cukup banyakㅡ akhirnya sampai di minimarket yang cukup sepi. keduanya melangkah masuk dan bernapas lega saat menemukan pendingin ruangan yang menghembuskan udara dingin dengan kencang.

"akhirnya udara dingin juga." chan berseru riang, woojin bahkan harus menyenggol lengannya karena pegawai _minimarket_ terkekeh melihat tingkahnya. tapi chan seolah tak peduli, ia segera melangkah menuju rak minuman dan membuka lemari es yang segera menguarkan hawa dingin yang lebih segar lagi. woojin tertawa pelan di belakang tubuh chan.

"mau soda? atau kau mau minuman lain?" chan menawarkan pada woojin, mengangkat dua kaleng soda berbeda merek. woojin menyentuh salah satu sebelum berbalik, membuat chan mengernyit. tak lama woojin kembali dengan satu troli belanja. "jangan lupa kita hendak belanja bulanan." chan mengangguk sebelum meletakkan beberapa minuman ringan di dalam kereta dorong itu.

keduanya berkeliling, mencari barang-barang yang dibutuhkan. "sepertinya di sini lebih lengkap dibanding _minimarket_ dekat apartemen kita." woojin memuji, chan mengangguk sebelum mendesis. "tapi jaraknya jauh sekali. aku tak mau belanja sendiri kemari. pasti melelahkan." "kalau begitu ayo belanja bersama." ucapan woojin membuat chan berhenti mendorong trolinya.

"kenapa? sudahlah, lebih menyenangkan begini bukan? pergi bersama, membayarnya bisa segera kita bagi dua, dan kita juga bisa mengatur apa yang butuh dan tidak. jika pergi sendiri kita banyak melupakan sesuatu dan justru menambah belanjaan tak penting." chan tertawa mendengar kalimat terakhir dari penjelasan panjang woojin. pria kim itu benar, keduanya seringkali melupakan barang-barang kecil seperti bumbu masakan atau sabun dan pasta gigi, lantas membawa pulang lebih banyak makanan dan minuman ringan. "baiklah kalau begitu, ayo belanja bersama lagi." chan menoleh pada woojin, tersenyum cerah sebelum kembali mendorong trolinya. "pengharum ruangan habis, ayo beli sebelum kita berdua melupakannya." woojin tertawa sebelum mengikuti chan.

keduanya menuju kasir setelah memenuhi satu kereta dorong dengan beragam benda. begitu mendapat belanjaan mereka, dua pria itu menghela napas saat menyaksikan langit cerah ㅡterlalu cerah hingga terasa menyengat sekali sinar sang surya. woojin melirik pegawai di belakang meja kasir. "bisa kami berdiam di sini sebentar sambil menghabiskan es krim dan beberapa minuman?" pegawai itu tersenyum. "boleh. tentunya dengan es krim dan minuman yang sudah anda bayar saja." woojin dan chan tertawa sebelum berterima kasih dan berpamitan untuk duduk di kursi yang disediakan di dalam _minimarket_ itu.

"ah segarnya." chan berseru, woojin mengangguk setuju. keduanya sibuk dengan es krim masing-masing sambil menatap jalanan di luar _minimarket_. tak terlalu ramai, hanya ada beberapa pejalan kaki dan kendaraan umum yang bergerak di luar sana. mungkin orang-orang terlalu malas bepergian karena cuaca yang terlampau panas.

dua es krim sudah berpindah ke perut mereka. kini woojin membuka salah satu minuman ringan sebelum menenggaknya penuh semangat. chan tertawa. "kau sehaus itu ya?" woojin hanya mengangguk, tak berniat membuka mulutnya yang penuh. chan hanya menggeleng sebelum turut meminum minuman miliknya. "sebaiknya sodanya kita bawa pulang saja. kita juga butuh minuman dingin untuk beberapa hari kedepan." kini giliran chan yang mengangguk. keduanya menikmati minuman mereka dalam diam, tanpa menoleh, hanya duduk bersisian.

setelah lima belas menit terlewat, dua pria itu akhirnya memilih kembali ke apartemen. chan mendengus saat merasakan sengat menyebalkan dari sinar matahari di kulitnya. "ayo cepat kembali ke apartemen. panas sekali aku tidak tahan." woojin tertawa, tanpa banyak bicara ia mengekori chan yang mempercepat langkahnya.

begitu tiba di apartemen, chan segera menyalakan kipas angin dan merebahkan tubuh kembali ke sofa. "hari ini melelahkan sekali." "kau benar." woojin menyahut sambil mengikuti jejak chan bersandar pasrah pada sofa. chan mulai menutup mata. "aku mengantuk. " "ya sudah tidur saja." woojin menjawab acuh, matanya juga mengerjap lelah. ia menghela napas saat merasakan pundaknya memberat, woojin menoleh dan menemukan chan mengistirahatkan kepalanya di bahu woojin. si pria kim hanya menghela napas dan kembali menyandarkan kepalanya pada sofa, ia terlalu malas untuk membangunkan chan atau sekedar menjauhkan kepala pria itu. woojin membiarkan saja chan tidur di pundaknya.

tak lama, woojin menyusul chan, menutup mata dan pergi ke alam mimpi. melupakan tiga plastik besar berisi belanjaan yang harus mereka bereskan.

[tbc]


	6. Chapter Five

**_fake boyfriend © heureuxeum_**

**_kim woojin × bang chan [woochan]_**

**_romance-drama_**

**_rate-T_**

**_[chapter five]_**

**_..._**

petang itu, seperti biasa, woojin dan chan berjalan berdampingan kembali dari kantor. mereka sudah terbiasa pergi dan pulang kantore bersama setidaknya dua minggu ini. saling menunggu di halte dekat kantor woojin.

"ya memang begitu sih, pada akhirnya aku lagi yang akan terkena masalah." woojin hanya tersenyum simpul kala kembali mendengar dengus kesal dari teman sekamarnya. keduanya tengah berjalan menaiki tangga menuju lantai kamar mereka. "aku ingin pindah ke kantormu saja rasanya." "kau pikir pindah kantor semudah itu apa?" woojin tertawa setelah melihat raut chan yang semakin kesal.

begitu sampai di lantai empat keduanya bertemu tatap dengan seorang wanita muda asing dengan rambut pirang panjang yang tengah hilir mudik di lorong. woojin dan chan mendekat dengan senyum simpul di bibir. "maaf, apa kalian salah satu penghuni kamar lantai ini?" woojin dan chan mengangguk singkat, membuat wajah wanita muda itu berubah dari kusut menjadi cerah. ia mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan memohon pada chan dan woojin. "izinkan aku menumpang di kamar mandi kalian. apartemenku terkunci dan sepupuku belum pulang bekerja. kumohon."

woojin dan chan saling pandang sebelum pria kim itu akhirnya bicara. "tentu saja." woojin mendahului langkah, membuka pintu dan mempersilakan si wanita masuk. setelah menunjukkan jalan dan membiarkan wanita pirang itu berlari kecil menuju kamar mandi mereka, chan dan woojin melemparkan diri ke sofa. si pria bang mengambil remot televisi dan menyalakan televisinya, ia mencari siaran olahraga petang yang biasanya akan memberitakan kejadian yang terjadi seharian.

"wanita itu tak takut ya menumpang kamar mandi di apartemen yang dihuni dua pria begini?" woojin mengangkat bahunya atas pertanyaan chan. "sepertinya dia sudah tidak tahan, jadi tak berpikir lagi." "begitulah." woojin dan chan terkejut saat mendengar suara wanita itu lagi. mereka menoleh dan menemukan si wanita pirang sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan raut cerah.

"lagipula di depan ada kamera pengawas. jika sepupuku tahu aku hilang dia akan memeriksanya." wanita itu tertawa pelan saat menyaksikan dua pria itu berkedip lucu. "oh ya, tidak sopan sekali aku ini. perkenalkan dulu, namaku kim dahyun, penghuni apartemen nomor 306. dan tenang saja, aku sudah cuci tangan dengan bersih kok." "ooh, sepupu jihyo." woojin dan chan merespon bersamaan. keduanya bangkit dan menjabat tangan dahyun yang tampak bingung. dua pria itu tertawa.

"kami kenal sepupumu dengan cukup baik. beberapa kali kami mengobrol singkat." ujar chan setelah mempersilakan dahyun duduk di _single_ sofa mereka. "bahkan kami pernah mengundangnya makan siang di sini." woojin menambahkan setelah turut mendudukkan diri. chan mengangguk membenarkan. "kau tak perlu khawatir pada ucapanku barusan, kami takkan melakukan hal-hal kurang ajar padamu. karena seperti yang kau tahu, kami ini sepasang kekasih." chan beringsut dan memeluk lengan woojin, membuat pria kim itu panik. "c-chan apa yangㅡ" "kurasa jihyo sudah mengatakannya padamu, jadi kami tak perlu canggung di depanmu kan?"

dahyun diam di tempatnya. "umm ... kak jihyo tak pernah bercerita apapun padaku." "hah?!" chan hampir melompat dari tempatnya duduk, ia melepas rangkulannya pada lengan woojin yang kini tengah menepuk dahi. "tapi tenang saja, aku mengerti kok. dan aku takkan mengatakan apapun padㅡoh, kak jihyo menelponku. sebentar." begitu dahyun pergi untuk mengangkat panggilan dari jihyo, woojin memukul keras-keras pundak chan. "woojin, sakit!" woojin tak menjawab, ia bersedekap dan membuang muka. membuat chan merasa bersalah.

chan menarik ujung kemeja woojin sambil mengungkapkan maaf dengan suara pelan saat terdengar ketuk di pintu apartemen mereka. "sepertinya kak jihyo sudah datang." chan bangkit dan membuka pintu, menampilkan jihyo yang wajahnya tampak khawatir. "dasar anak nakal, berapa kali kau harus menghilangkan kunci apartemen kita?" dahyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, samar-samar ia meminta maaf. "maaf ya, sudah merepotkan kalian." kini jihyo menghadap dua pria pemilik apartemen, membungkuk meminta maaf atas gangguan dari sepupunya. dahyun dengan cepat mengikuti.

"ah, tidak kok. sama sekali tidak mengganggu." woojin buru-buru menanggapi. jihyo dan dahyun tersenyum. woojin dan chan kira semua akan selesai di sini saja, tapi saat dahyun buka suara, rasanya woojin ingin menendang tungkai chan keras-keras.

"kak, pasangan kekasih yang kau ceritakan waktu itu mereka ya?" jihyo membeliak, ia lantas menoleh pada chan dan woojin yang tertawa canggung. woojin terus saja menusuk perut chan dengan sikunya, sementara si pria bang sibuk menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "kam-ah, maksudnya aku tak sengaja mengatakannya pada dahyun. kukira kau bercerita pada sepupumu." "ah begitu rupanya. aku sebenarnya ingin bercerita, tapi berpikir jika kalian tidak ingin ada yang tahu. tapi sepertinya kalian cukup santai juga. kalau begitu aku tak lagi khawatir saat bicara pada dahyun." chan tertawa canggung sementara woojin menghela napas.

"ya sudah, sudah terlanjur juga. tapi kuharap ini hanya akan sampai pada kalian saja, oke?" woojin bicara dengan senyum simpul, jihyo dan dahyun mengangkat ibu jari pertanda setuju. "oh ya, karena kalian pernah mengundang kak jihyo makan di sini. sekarang aku yang mengundang kalian makan di tempat kami akhir minggu ini. bagaimana?" "tentu saja, sepertinya akan menyenangkan." kembali woojin yang menjawab, seolah tak membiarkan chan buka mulut. tapi pria itu juga tampak tak ingin buka suara.

setelahnya dahyun dan jihyo pamit. woojin dan chan mengantar hingga keduanya keluar dari pintu apartemen mereka. begitu pintu ditutup, woojin menatap tajam pada chan. "ma-maaf, kukira dia sudah tahu. jadㅡ" "mandi sana. cuci mukamu dengan benar agar kepalamu bisa berpikir jernih. dasar bodoh." chan menghela napas. woojin benar-benar marah padanya.

...

chan duduk di pinggiran sofa panjangnya, memberi jarak pada woojin yang sibuk mengutak-atik ponselnya. chan menoleh takut-takut "woojin, kau masih marah?" "diam." chan mencebik lantas kembali diam di tempatnya. tapi tak lama ia kembali buka suara. "mau kuambilkan minㅡ" "tidak usah."

chan memutar bola matanya. kesal juga pada woojin yang seolah tak menganggapnya. ia bangkit, berdiri di depan woojin yang ternyata memainkan permainan di ponselnya. woojin melirik tanpa mematikan permainannya. chan merebut ponsel woojin, membuat sang pemilik berseru kesal. "kembalikan!" "tidak, sebelum kau mau bicara baik-baik denganku." chan mengangkat tinggi-tinggi ponsel woojin, sementara si pria kim tampak malas untuk bangkit dan merebut ponselnya. ia hanya menarik-narik chan, berusaha agar pria itu menurunkan lengannya. tapi chan sekuat tenaga menahan dirinya.

"chan, kemarikan ponselku!" "bicara baik-baik dulu padaku dan ponㅡakhㅡ" chan tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena kaki woojin ㅡyang akhirnya berusaha bangkitㅡ terselip dan menarik chan hingga keduanya jatuh di atas sofa. wajah keduanya hampir bersentuhan, bahkan ujung hidung mereka sudah bertemu. untuk beberapa detik mereka terdiam hingga chan akhirnya bangkit dan menjauh, membiarkan woojin yang masih terkesiap. ia melempar ponsel woojin ke atas dada pria kim itu, membuat woojin akhirnya tersadar dan turut mendudukkan diri.

"maㅡ" "sudahlah lupakan. masalah sudah terjadi, jadi yang bisa kita lakukan hanya mengikuti alur yang ada saja." chan melirik woojin. ia menemukan telinga woojin yang memerah, mungkin sama saja dengan wajahnya yang terasa panas. tak lama woojin bangkit dan pergi menuju kamar. "aku tidur duluan." pamitnya singkat, meninggalkan chan yang mengacak rambutnya frustasi. jantungnya masih berdegup kencang.

"astaga, tadi dekat sekali."

[tbc]


	7. Chapter Six

**_fake boyfriend © heureuxeum_**

**_kim woojin × bang chan [woochan]_**

**_romance-drama_**

**_rate-T_**

**_[chapter six]_**

**_..._**

bel dibunyikan, jihyo segera beranjak menuju pintu apartemennya. begitu membuka pintu itu, ia menemukan woojin dan chan yang tersenyum cerah. wanita itu membalas senyum sebelum melebarkan pintunya dan membawa tetangganya itu masuk.

"dahyun sedang keluar membeli beberapa barang, bisa kalian membantuku menata makan malam?" woojin dan chan mengangguk begitu saja. ketiganya menyelesaikan kegiatan mereka dalam sepuluh menit, lantas terdengar suara dari arah pintu apartemen. dahyun baru kembali dari _minimarket_. "oh, maaf aku justru membuat tamu kerepotan." wanita itu bergegas menghampiri tiga orang di ruang makan kecilnya dan membungkuk meminta maaf. "hei tak usah meminta maaf, lagipula ini bukan pekerjaan berat."

makan malam dimulai dengan kalimat ramah dan riang dari dahyun. keempatnya menyelesaikan makan siang mereka dengan suasana yang menyenangkan. "kalian sudah berkencan sejak kapan?" "uhuk." woojin dan chan kompak tersedak. di bawah meja kaki woojin menyenggol tungkai chan.

_"kau yang ceritakan."_ kira-kira begitulah arti tatapan yang ditangkap chan.

pria itu menarik gelas berisi air miliknya, meneguk hingga hilang setengah bagian sebelum mulai bicara. "kami sendiri tak ingat. tapi kurasa sejak musim semi dua tahun lalu. bukan begitu, woojin?" "a-ah, iya. seingatku juga di musim semi." dahyun mengangguk-angguk mengerti, wanita itu meletakkan sendok dan garpunya di piring sebelum menggunakan tangannya untuk menyanggah kepala. "ceritakan lebih banyak tentang kalian."

woojin mengernyit. "kenapa? kenapa kau ingin tahu?" "o-oh maaf, bukan ingin menyinggungmu. aku hanya ingin tahu." woojin mendecih. "kau penasaran dengan kisah cinta sesama jenis? untuk apa?" entah mengapa suasana makan siang itu mendadak berubah buruk. chan menoleh pada woojin, mencoba menenangkan pria itu. dia juga tak mengerti mengapa woojin menjadi sensitif begini.

"maaf jika pertanyaan sepupuku mengganggumu. tapi bisakah kau tenang sedikit, woojin?" jihyo buka suara membuat woojin meliriknya dan kembali mencibir. "memangnya mau apa sepupumu jika dia tahu cerita kami? menggosipkannya dengㅡ" "karena aku juga menyukai teman perempuanku!" dahyun berteriak, membuat woojin berhenti bicara. mata pria itu membola melihat dahyun menundukkan pandangan. tangan jihyo ia genggam kuat. "aku biseksual. aku menyukai sahabatku sendiri, seorang gadis. tapi ia jelas menyukai pria. aku ... aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya berkencan dengan orang yang aku sukai. maaf."

hening seketika. woojin menggigit bibirnya, merasa bersalah. "maaf. aku ... aku tidak tahu apa yang salah denganku. mungkin karena setelah sekian lama ada yang menanyakan hubunganku dengan seorang pria aku jadi khawatir." dahyun tersenyum. "tak apa. aku mengerti. jika kalian tak ingin bercerita juga tak masalah." woojin menggeleng. "aku akan ceritakan pertemuanku dengan chan. ini akan sedikit panjang jadi mungkin kau bisa menyamankan dudukmu." dahyun tertawa lantas membetulkan posisinya. tapi sebelum woojin kembali bicara, jihyo menyela.

"sebelum itu aku akan buatkan teh. kalian mulai duluan, aku akan mendengarkan sambil menyeduh teh di sebelah." jihyo bangkit dan berlalu menuju dapur. ia menyalakan kompor selagi woojin mulai bicara. "aku mengenal chan sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. ya, sejak kami tinggal satu apartemen. aku ingat setelah beberapa bulan chan bercerita jika ia baru saja putus, aku mencoba menghiburnya saja waktu itu, tapi entah mengapa semakin lama kami merasa semakin cocok. dan saat chan mengaku bahwa mantan kekasihnya adalah seorang pria, aku juga mengaku padanya bahwa aku juga _gay_. dan begitulah." woojin menoleh pada chan yang memandangnya takjub.

_"luar biasa. sejak kapan pria ini jadi pandai membuat naskah drama begini?"_ chan tertawa dalam hati. lantas demi memuluskan jalan cerita yang sudah susah payah dirangkai woojin, ia menggenggam tangan pria itu. "woojin ada saat aku membutuhkannya. rasanya beruntung sekali aku bertemu dengan woojin." jihyo datang begitu chan menyelesaikan kalimatnya. ia memindahkan empat gelas dan satu teko berisi teh seduhannya ke meja sebelum kembali bergabung.

"aku tak menyangka kalian manis sekali. minum dulu tehnya." woojin segera mengambil gelasnya dan menyesap teh itu lamat-lamat. "teh buatanmu benar-benar enak." chan memuji setelah menghabiskan setengah gelas tehnya. chan kembali menoleh pada woojin, ia tersenyum. "entah dengan woojin, tapi aku merasa bahagia sekali bertemu pria ini." "h-hei, jangan membuatku malu." chan hampir terbahak menyaksikan rona samar di pipi pria yang masih mengangkat gelasnya itu. woojin akan menghajarnya di apartemen. pria kim itu berdehem sebentar.

"tapi aku juga bersyukur bertemu denganmu, asal kau tahu." woojin terkekeh sebelum meletakkan gelasnya. tangan chan diraihnya, punggung tangan pria itu dielus lembut. chan hampir tersedak. woojin tengah balas dendam. "aku yang kesepian, tak tahu kapan bisa menemukan orang yang tepat untukku sendiri akhirnya menemukanmu. kau mungkin tidak tahu, tapi ... aku bahagia sekali." chan akan menganggap dirinya gila, tapi entah mengapa dia bisa merasakan nada tulus di akhir kalimat woojin.

"astaga bisa kalian hentikan. aku iri sekali." dahyun berseru, tapi wajahnya menampakkan senyum senang. "kalian jika berkencan bagaimana?" alis woojin dan chan sama-sama terangkat. "kami ... tidak pernah berkencan. hanya menghabiskan waktu di apartemen." tukas chan cepat, sebelum woojin bicara yang tidak-tidak. pria itu hari ini jadi tidak terduga.

"bagaimana jika akhir minggu ini kita pergi ke taman hiburan berempat. karena sepertinya sedikit sulit untuk kalian pergi ke tempat itu berdua, aku dan kak jihyo akan menemani." "benarkah? baiklah. terima kasih." chan berseru riang sementara woojin hanya mengangguk dengan senyuman. setelah menentukan waktu, chan dan woojin pamit kembali ke unit mereka.

"aku tidak tahu kau sepandai itu menyusun cerita. katakan, sejak kapan kau memikirkan kisah cinta kita?" woojin memutar bola matanya sebelum menyambar handuk. "aku mau mandi dulu." chan tertawa di tempatnya. sebelum woojin menutup pintu, ia mendengar chan bicara. "mandilah, aku akan mempersiapkan cerita bagus sebagai bekal kencan kita akhir pekan ini."

...

dua pria dan dua wanita itu sudah berada di depan taman hiburan. jihyo dan dahyun mengenakan dress musim panas cantik, sementara chan dan woojin mengenakan kaos kasual beserta celana panjang warna gelap. tampak seperti dua pasangan kekasih yang hendak melakukan _double date_. walau nyatanya tak begitu.

tak ada yang berkencan di sini. jihyo dan dahyun yang hanya ingin membantu woojin dan chan untuk bisa berkencan dengan bebas. sementara chan dan woojin sendiri hanya tengah bersandiwara.

"mau bermain apa?" dahyun bertanya dengan mata berbinar pada dua pria di belakangnya. "terserah saja, aku sudah jarang kemari. aku tak tahu harus menaiki permainan apa." woojin menjawab sejujurnya. ia sudah lama tak menginjakkan kaki di taman bermain, terlalu sibuk bekerja atau hanya sekedar malas. tiba-tiba chan menarik tangan woojin. "kalau begitu aku yang akan mengajarimu!" setelah berseru, chan segera menyeret woojin. dua wanita di dekat mereka hanya tertawa lantas mengikuti.

chan membawa ketiganya berkeliling. memainkan semua permainan yang bisa mereka lakukan hingga waktu makan siang datang. setelah makan siang mereka duduk bersama di dalam bianglala. ini ide dahyun. "di dalam bianglala orang-orang takkan memperhatikan kalian. berhubung kita ada di taman bermain, kalian juga harus merasakan sensasi berkencan seperti orang lainnya meski harus sedikit bersembunyi di dalam bianglala." kalimat panjang dahyun hanya dibalas anggukan ketiganya.

dahyun sendiri tampak bersemangat, ia terus mengajak jihyo mengobrol tentang berbagai hal. sementara woojin dan chan hanya duduk bersandingan tanpa bicara. mereka mengedarkan pandang ke jendela yang berbeda.

"kenapa diam saja? apa kalian canggung bersama kami?" "tidak kok. kami justru senang sekali. hanya sedikit lelah. aku terlalu bersemangat tadi." chan menjawab dengan senyum atas pertanyaan jihyo. ia tak ingin membuat dua wanita cantik itu merasa bersalah. "kalau begitu bersikap santai saja. kalian bisa berpegangan tangan atau berpelukan atau melakukan sesuatu yang tak bisa kalian lakukan di luar sana." dahyun turut bicara. chan kembali menggeleng. "tidak usㅡ" "baiklah kalau begitu." chan terkejut saat woojin menyambar telapaknya dan menggenggam erat.

tanpa bicara lagi woojin memalingkan wajahnya, kembali memandang keluar jendela. chan memperhatikan dalam diam, sementara jihyo dan dahyun sudah kembali mengobrol, berpura-pura tak melihat apapun, termasuk pipi woojin yang tampak merona. chan juga melihatnya, ia lantas tersenyum simpul dan memandang ke arah yang berbeda dari woojin. pria itu mengeratkan genggamannya dengan pipi yang menghangat.

jihyo dan dahyun tersenyum.

...

_"walau hanya dalam dusta, walau sementara, aku ingin menggengam tanganmu dengan nyaman. sebentar saja."_

[tbc]

_this fanfict will be moooore dramatic than you think, guys. prepare yourself *smooch*_


	8. Chapter Seven

**_fake boyfriend © heureuxeum_**

**_kim woojin × bang chan [woochan]_**

**_romance-drama_**

**_rate-T_**

**_[chapter seven]_**

**_..._**

setelah kembali dari 'kencan' mereka, baik woojin maupun chan merasa ada yang berubah. sentuhan mereka, cara mereka berbicara, bahkan sekedar tatapan mata singkat kini terasa berbeda. tapi mereka tak tahu apa yang membuatnya berbeda. dan memilih mengabaikannya.

keduanya masih senang menghabiskan akhir pekan di apartemen. tapi kini bukan menghabiskan dengan ponsel masing-masing atau justru pekerjaan yang harus mereka bawa pulang. keduanya kini lebih sering mengobrol, mereka juga menonton televisi bersama, atau menghabiskan waktu di dapur, membuat percobaan makanan aneh yang ajaibnya enak-enak saja.

siang itu woojin dan chan sedang menonton berita tengah hari. raut bosan tampak jelas di wajah chan, ia melirik woojin yang serius mendengarkan berita mengenai permasalahan ekonomi negara sambil bersandar pada sofa. chan menghela napas. pria itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa sebelum bergerak menuju pundak woojin.

"tidur sana." woojin menggerakkan pundaknya pelan, berusaha agar chan pergi dari pundaknya. tapi pria itu bergeming, ia justru meraih lengan woojin, berusaha agar teman sekamarnya berhenti menggerakkan pundaknya dan membiarkan chan mengistirahatkan kepalanya. "malas. biarkan aku tidur di sini." woojin menghela napas. ia lantas kembali fokus pada tontonannya. "terserah kau saja lah." chan terkekeh senang, merapatkan dirinya pada tubuh woojin dan menyamankan posisi kepalanya dan mulai memejamkan mata.

setengah jam berlalu dan woojin mulai merasa pundaknya pegal. acara di televisi sudah berganti, woojin menoleh pada chan yang tertidur dengan suara dengkur pelan. "kau sungguh tidur di bahuku rupanya." woojin tersenyum lantas menyingkirkan rambut yang menutup wajah chan. pria itu menutup sebagian dahi chan dengan telapak tangannya lantas mengecup punggung tangannya sendiri.

setelahnya woojin berusaha bangkit, memindah chan pada posisi yang lebih nyaman sebelum berlalu menuju dapur. ia hendak membuat hidangan penutup untuk makan siang nanti. pagi tadi chan sudah memasak untuk makan mereka seharian. "hm buat apa enaknya?" woojin membuka lemari es dan rak dapur, mencari bahan kue sambil bersenandung. lantas setelah ia menemukan bahan yang cocok untuk membuat puding jagung, pria itu mulai bekerja. woojin memasak pudingnya sambil menggoyangkan tubuhnya. kepala pria itu memainkan lagu-lagu acak yang menyenangkan hati. "oh, sepertinya ada bahan vla coklat diㅡ"

dukk.

woojin menoleh, dari tempatnya berdiri ia tak menemukan apapun, tapi tak berapa lama ia melihat chan bangkit sambil memegangi dahinya. woojin tertawa pelan di tempatnya. "nyenyak tidurmu, tuan muda?" chan menoleh lantas mencebikkan bibirnya. "kenapa tak membangunkanku? kau meninggalkanku sengaja agar aku jatuh dari sofa ya?" woojin tak menjawab, hanya tertawa keras melihat wajah kesal chan.

"kemari, ayo makan siang." woojin menarik kursi dan mendudukkan diri, diikuti chan yang duduk di hadapannya. chan makan siang sambil menggerutu, kepalanya sakit akibat terbentur lantai. woojin hanya memperhatikan tanpa banyak bicara. "berhenti menggerutu, chan. atau kau tak dapat hidangan penutup." "hidangan penutup? kau membuat hidangan penutup? asik! kali ini kau membuat apa?" woojin terkekeh melihat binar ceria di mata chan.

"puding jagung. tapi aku belum sempat membuat vla, kau mau tanㅡ" "jarimu kenapa?" chan menarik tangan kiri woojin, memperhatikan telunjuk dan jati tengahnya yang sobek. "oh ini, aku tak sengaja menggores jariku saat memotong jagung. tak apa, hanya luka kecil." chan berdecak sebelum menuju kamar mandi. woojin hanya memandang bingung, lantas saat chan kembali dengan kotak p3k di tangannya, pria itu tersenyum.

"jangan membiarkan luka terbuka seperti ini. kau bisa infeksi." chan membersihkan luka woojin, lantas membalutnya dengan plester. woojin kira hanya sampai di sana saja chan akan membantunya. tapi saat chan menarik jemarinya dan mengecup dua jari berbalut plester itu, woojin tak bisa menahan jantungnya untuk berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. "cepat sembuh." ujar chan pelan sebelum bangkit dan mengembalikan kotak p3k itu ke kamar mandi.

woojin diam di tempatnya, memandangi jemarinya yang berbalut plester. "terima kasih." diam-diam woojin mengecup plester di jarinya, seolah membalas kecupan chan. sementara chan di kamar mandi memukul kepalanya pelan. "bodoh, kenapa kau lakukan itu? dasar impulsif." chan meletakkan kotak p3k di tempatnya, ia lantas memandang cermin dan menemukan wajahnya yang memerah. "untung saja kau pergi secepat mungkin. apa yang akan kau katakan jika woojin melihat rona di wajahmu? astaga, merah sekali." chan bermonologo, menepuk-nepuk pipinya seolah berharap rona merah di pipinya segera menghilang.

tok-tok-tok.

pria di dalam kamar mandi itu terlonjak saat mendengar ketukan di pintu kamar mandi. "apa?!" ia berseru kesal. "lama sekali, kau sedang apa? aku mau makan puding, kau mau tidak?" "iya, sebentar lagi aku keluar." chan menghela napas, ia kembali menatap cermin. saat dilihatnya ronanya sudah memudar, chan keluar dari kamar mandi sambil berdoa tak ada hal-hal aneh yang ia atau woojin lakukan. hal aneh yang akan meningkatkan detak jantungnya menjadi dua kali lipat.

...

chan mendorong trolinya dengan malas, tubuh bagian depannya disandarkan pada pegangan troli sementara woojin tengah memilih daging dan telur. ia menoleh saat kembali mendengar chan menghela napas. "kenapa?" "malas. aku mengantuk." woojin terkekeh. ia lantas mengusak rambut chan setelah meletakkan bahan makanan di dalam troli. "salah sendiri tidak tidur semalaman." chan mendongak dan melotot pada woojin.

"salahkan atasanku dan pekerjaan mendadaknya. awas saja jika gajiku tidak naik." woojin tertawa, menarik troli sekaligus chan menuju persinggahan selanjutnya. mereka butuh perlengkapan mandi dan mencuci, serta beberapa obat. "sebentar lagi kita pulang. dan kau bisa tidur sepuasnya." chan melongok pada woojin. "kau mau menemaniku tidur kan?" pria kim itu memutar bola matanya. "jika aku bilang tidak pun kau akan menyeretku dan menjadikan lenganku bantal kan? terserah kau saja. sekarang bantu aku mengambil sabun cuci." chan tertawa sebelum melangkah pergi, mengerjakan perintah woojin.

keduanya tak sadar ada sepasang kekasih yang memperhatikan mereka sejak beberapa waktu lalu.

chan dan woojin mengantre sambil bercakap-cakap. sesekali chan akan menyenggol perut woojin jika pria itu melontarkan candaan bodohnya. terkadang woojin akan memainkan jemari chan yang bersandingan dengan miliknya di pegangan troli, menyentil dan menyenggolnya usil. lantas keduanya akan terkekeh.

"mereka berkencan ya?" samar-samar dua pria itu mendengar suara gadis tak jauh dari tubuh mereka. keduanya tak hendak memperhatikan, tapi perkataan selanjutnya membuat chan dan woojin terdiam. "mana mungkin, mereka kan sesama pria." itu suara pemuda lain. woojin dan chan sudah cukup tercekat, tapi balasan dari si gadis membuat mereka menggigit pipi dalam masing-masing. "tapi lihat, yang ber_hoodie_ hitam terus memainkan jemari pria di sampingnya. sedangkan si celana pendek terus menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak pria ber_hoodie_ itu."

woojin dan chan saling melirik. keduanya lantas sedikit menjauhkan diri. "ssst, kau bicara terlalu keras. mereka sepertinya mendengar kita." setelahnya percakapan sepasang kekasih itu tak terdengar lagi karena terlalu pelan. woojin dan chan bergegas membayar lantas keluar dari _minimarket_.

"menyebalkan." woojin menoleh, ia menemukan wajah merengut chan. "sudahlah, tak usah memikirkan mereka. sekarang lebih baik kita segera pulang. kau terlalu mengantuk, jadi semakin sensitif." chan mendengus mendengar kalimat woojin. "tapi mereka memang menyebalkan, woojin. lagipula apa peduli mereka bahkan jika kita berkencㅡ"

"jadi kalian memang berkencan?" chan dan woojin berhenti melangkah, keduanya menoleh dengan mata melotot terkejut. pemuda dan gadis yang mereka temui di _minimarket_ kini ada di belakang tubuh mereka. "kenapa kau berkencan dengan laki-laki? kalian sefrustasi itu? lagipula apa yang kau lihat dari pria berhoodie itu? dia terlihat tak menㅡ" "tutup mulutmu. memangnya kenapa jika kami berkencan? setidaknya kekasihku memiliki etika dalam berbicara kepada orang asing lebih baik darimu." woojin sudah cukup terkejut dengan ucapan pemuda di hadapannya. tapi jawaban chan lebih membuatnya terkesiap. ia menahan chan.

"chan, sudah." woojin menarik chan. ia kemudian menatap sepasang kekasih yang tampak tak kalah terkejutnya dari woojin atas jawaban chan. "dan kalian lebih baik pikirkan dulu bagaimana cara mengobrol yang baik dan benar sebelum mengurusi percintaan orang lain." woojin menoleh pada chan, menarik halus lengan pria itu. "ayo pulang."

chan melempar dirinya ke sofa setelah meletakkan plastik belanjanya begitu saja. "menyebalkan! menyebalkan sekali!" woojin memutar bola matanya sebelum menepuk pundak chan. "bangun, aku juga mau duduk." chan menurut, membiarkan woojin duduk di sisinya. chan hampir kembali melempar sumpah serapah saat woojin menarik kepalanya, meletakkannya di pundak woojin. "tidur. kau kurang tidur jadi mudah marah. sekarang tidurlah." chan menghela napas sebelum menyamankan posisinya.

tak lama woojin mendengar dengkur halus. chan sudah tidur. ia tersenyum. "kau memang kelelahan. selamat tidur, chan." woojin lantas menyusul chan untuk tidur siang.

...


	9. Chapter Eight

**_fake boyfriend © heureuxeum_**

**_kim woojin × bang chan [woochan]_**

**_romance-drama_**

**_rate-T_**

**_[chapter eight]_**

**_..._**

woojin membuka mata dan pemandangan pertama yang ia dapatkan adalah wajah lelap chan. ia berjengit terkejut sebelum teringat bahwa semalam ㅡentah pukul berapaㅡ chan merangsek ke ranjangnya lantas masuk dalam pelukan woojin. sepertinya pria itu baru menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. woojin yang kala itu sudah lelap dalam tidur tak berpikir panjang selain membalas pelukan chan. pria itu kini menatap wajah tidur teman sekamarnya.

"sepertinya memang bagus jika kau pindah tempat kerja saja, chan." woojin berbisik lirih sambil merapikan rambut chan. saat pria bang itu menggeliat, woojin buru-buru menarik tangannya. chan bergumam tak jelas. woojin hanya bisa menangkap kata mengantuk dan tidur dalam gumaman chan. ia terkekeh, sebisa mungkin bangkit tanpa membangunkan chan sebelum melangkah menuju dapur.

sup sudah hampir matang. woojin tengah sibuk dengan kopi dan air panas saat mendengar langkah seseorang. ia menoleh dan menemukan chan keluar dari kamar, dikiranya chan akan melangkah menuju kamar mandi, tapi rupanya pria itu mendekati woojin. mata chan masih separuh tertutup saat melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang woojin, memeluk pria itu dari belakang. woojin menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar sebelum berusaha melepaskan pelukan chan.

"cuci muka sana. kenapa memelukku?" chan tak menurut, ia justru mengeratkan pelukannya. "udaranya dingin, tapi kau hangat. aku suka." woojin berdoa dalam hati semoga chan tak mendengar detak jantungnya yang begitu keras. ia kembali berusaha melepas dekapan chan. "aku sedang membuat kopi, ada air panas di sini. kau mau kusiram agar sadar?" chan mendengus lantas melepas pelukannya. woojin mengulum senyum tanpa berani menoleh.

ketika ia merasa chan tak melangkah menjauh, woojin membalik tubuh. "kenapa?" chan menggeleng, ia lantas menatap woojin. "maaf, semalam aku tidur di ranjangmu." "sudahlah, kau pasti setengah sadar setelah pening akibat harus mengerjakan tugas dadakan dari atasanmu yang menyebalkan. sekarang lebih baik cuci mukamu." chan menurut, menjauh menuju kamar mandi. begitu pintu kamar mandi tertutup, woojin menghela napas lega. ia menyentuh dada kirinya. detaknya masih sekencang saat chan memeluknya.

"sudah kukira aku salah membuat keputusan."

...

seperti beberapa minggu belakangan, chan dan woojin akan menghabiskan akhir pekan dengan bersantai di apartemen. keduanya duduk bersama di atas sofa, woojin memegang remote dan chan sibuk mengunyah keripik kentang. "berhenti menggonta-ganti salurannya, woojin. aku pusing." "oh, maaf." woojin berhenti, meletakkan remote setelah menemukan siaran berita siang. ia tak tahu harus menonton apa.

si kim melirik pada chan yang serius menatap televisi. ia lantas berdiri, menyambar ponselnya dan melangkah pergi. "mau kemana?" "keluar sebentar." chan tak membalas dan woojin berlalu keluar dari apartemen. pria itu berjalan menuju _minimarket_ tempat ia dan biasa berbelanja bersama. ia mengambil satu botol minuman ringan dan sebungkus keripik kentang.

"tumben kemari sendirian?" "huh? ah, hanya sedang ingin saja." woojin membalas pertanyaan si kasir dengan senyum tipis. ia berjalan menuju kursi yang tersedia di luar _minimarket_. sudah sering woojin dan chan beristirahat di sana, entah di dalam atau di luar seperti yang woojin lakukan sekarang. pegawai _minimarket_ itu sudah hampir hafal. pria itu membuka botol minumnya dan meneguknya hingga habis seperempat. bungkus keripik kentang pun dibukanya, bergantian antara makan camilannya dan meminum minuman ringannya.

ponsel woojin bergetar dalam saku celana. ada pesan dari chan. ia ingin tersenyum membaca pesan dari teman sekamarnya itu. pria bang itu menanyakan keberadaannya, juga bertanya apa dirinya membuat kesalahan atau membuat woojin tak nyaman. pria itu ingin sekali tersenyum dan membalas chan. mengatakan chan tak melakukan kesalahan apapun dan ia hanya ingin berjalan-jalan sendiri.

tapi nyatanya chan melakukan kesalahan besar pada woojin. atau mungkin sebenarnya woojin yang membuat keputusan yang salah. "haaah." pria itu menghela napas. ia melempar ponselnya dan mengunyah keripik kentang yang hampir habis. pada kunyahan terakhir ponselnya berdering. chan menelponnya. woojin tak segera mengangkat, ia justru menolak panggilan chan dan mengirim pesan pada pria itu.

'aku akan segera kembali. dan kita harus bicara hal yang serius'

setelahnya woojin menandaskan minumannya. membuang sampah bekas makanannya dan bangkit untuk kembali ke apartemen.

...

suasana entah mengapa terasa begitu tegang. chan tak berani buka suara, ia menunggu dengan isi kepala penuh akan pertanyaan. sementara woojin masih mengumpulkan kata-kata, juga keberanian untuk bicara tanpa sanggup menoleh pada chan. setelah beberapa waktu, si kim akhirnya menghela napas dan menoleh, menatap chan tepat di mata.

"aku mau mengakhiri semuanya." dahi chan berkerut. "mengakhiri ... apa?" woojin menggigit pipi dalamnya sebelum kembali menjawab. "mengakhiri sandiwara ini, chan. aku tidak bisa lagi menjadi kekasih palsumu." chan menatap tak mengerti. pagi tadi dia dan woojin masih sarapan dengan baik, bahkan semalam woojin memeluknya dalam tidur ㅡmeski sebenarnya disebabkan pria itu tak sepenuhnya sadar.

"kenapa? kau tak nyaman karena aku tidur di ranjangmu selama? atau apa? maaf jika aku membuatmu tak nyaman, tapi apakㅡ" "chan, ini lebih rumit dari yang kau pikir." woojin menghela napas, sepertinya ia memang harus mengatakan semuanya. chan diam, menunggu kembali. woojin kembali menatap chan dengan tatapan sendu. "chan ... aku _gay_."

mata chan membola. woojin tersenyum tipis, senyum yang tampak sedih. "kukira aku akan baik-baik saja saat berpura-pura menjadi kekasihmu. aku kira semua sentuhan yang tak sengaja kita lakukan takkan memengaruhiku sebesar itu. tapi nyatanya tidak, chan. aku jatuh cinta padamu. maaf." woojin menunduk, ia tak sanggup menatap chan. "jika kau mau kau boleh memintaku pergi dari apartemen ini. seperti yang sudah pernah kita rencanakan, kau bisa katakan pada jihyo dan dahyun bahwa kita tak bisa berkencan diam-diam dan memilih untuk berpisah. kau carilah kekasih baru. seorang wanita yang bisa diterima masyarakat. mari kita akhiri ini."

hening. woojin masih tak berani mendongak, tanpa tahu chan tengah tersenyum menatapnya. tangan chan terulur menyentuh dagu woojin. ia menarik dagu pria itu, membuatnya mendongak lantas tanpa aba-aba menyatukan bibir keduanya. woojin membeliak. saat kepalanya masih berusaha mencerna apa yang dilakukan chan, si pria bang melepas ciuman sepihaknya.

"a-apa?!" chan tersenyum. "_i'm __bi_, woojin." "hah?!" chan terkikik, wajah terkejut woojin menghiburnya. "aku khawatir jika perasaanku bertepuk sebelah tangan, tapi sepertinya tidak." woojin masih menatap tak percaya pada chan. "kau bohong kan?" woojin bertanya, memastikan jika chan tak sedang bergurau dengannya. mendengar ucapan woojin barusan chan berdecak kesal. "ciuman barusan tak cukup ya? aku harus membuktikan seperti apa lagi?!"

mata woojin berkaca-kaca, perlahan ia merengkuh chan, memeluknya erat. "peluk aku. peluk aku erat-erat. katakan jika ini bukan mimpi. katakan jika aku bukan satu-satunya yang jatuh hati di sini." chan menurut. ia membalas rengkuh erat chan dengan dekapan yang tak kalah rekat. "aku juga mencintaimu woojin. kau tidak sedang bermimpi. jika tak percaya, sini aku cubit pinggangmu."

"aww!" chan sungguh mencubit pinggang woojin. membuat pria itu merenggangkan pelukannya. "sudah percaya? kau tidak bermimpi. aku nyata, kau nyata. perasaan kita ... juga nyata, woojin." si kim tersenyum. tanpa suara ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada chan. bibir keduanya kembali bertemu, kali ini dengan senyum di sela-selanya. chan yang lebih dahulu memutus tautan bibir keduanya. ia mengelus pipi woojin.

"woojin, berkencan denganku ya?" dan woojin mengangguk dengan senyum terkembang.

[tbc]


	10. Chapter Nine

**fake boyfriend © heureuxuem**

**kim woojin × bang chan [woochan]**

**romance-drama**

**rate-T**

_**[chapter nine]**_

...

pagi woojin kini selalu disambut dengan wajah lelap chan. pria kim itu memang selalu bangun lebih dulu dari pria yang kini menjadi kekasihnya, lantas ia akan menatap chan yang masih lelap dalam mimpi hingga alarm di meja berbunyi. "selamat pagi, tuan muda." chan menggeliat layaknya kucing sebelum merangsek kembali ke dalam dekap woojin.

"bangun, waktunya bekerja." chan mengerang. rasanya malas sekali pergi bekerja. ia ingin di sini saja, di pelukan woojin. "ayo, bangun. aku juga harus bekerja, sayang." kembali woojin bicara, meski ia juga tak segera beranjak. chan menatapnya, mengecup pelan bibir woojin sebelum mulai bangkit. "siapa yang mandi duluan?" "kau saja, aku siapkan sarapan. oke?" chan mengangguk, beranjak menuju kamar mandi setelah mengambil handuk.

hitungan woojin sudah mencapai angka dua. lebih tepatnya sudah dua bulan dia dan chan resmi berkencan. meski hanya di dalam apartemen, atau mencuri waktu saat berangkat dan pulang bersama. kadang mereka akan menghabiskan waktu di minimarket, berbelanja dengan kelingking yang saling bersentuhan, atau makan malam di kedai pinggir jalan sambil saling memandang.

semuanya tampak indah, sekalipun hanya mereka yang bisa merasakan.

"aku malas bekerja." chan makan sambil mengomel, woojin di hadapannya hanya terkekeh mendengar rengekan sang kekasih yang sudah sering sekali di dengarnya. rengekan yang lantas akan woojin jawab "keluar saja, cari pekerjaan baru yang tidak membuatmu tertekan. jangan pikirkan gaji, kau masih punya aku." tapi chan tak pernah membalas ucapan woojin. karena ia tahu woojin serius dengan perkataannya.

tapi malam itu woojin lebih dari serius, ia mengajak chan mengobrol setelah makan malam. "chan, keluar saja dari kantormu yang sekarang. aku juga akan keluar. kita pindah. jauh dari sini." "mau pindah kemana?" woojin tersenyum. tangannya terulur untuk menggenggam telapak sang kekasih. "ibumu menelponku, ia menyarankan untuk pindah ke tempat mereka, australia. di sana kita bisa menikah, chan. kita bisa legal tanpa khawatir." chan masih diam, ia mengerti, beberapa waktu lalu sang ibu juga menghubunginya. chan sudah sempat memikirkannya, tapi ia masih ragu, apa woojin akan setuju?

"keluargamu?" "mereka sudah setuju bukan dengan hubungan kita? kelurgaku akan tetap di sini, ada banyak hal yang harus mereka urus di korea. tapi kita bisa mengubjungi mereka sesekali. australia ke korea tak sejauh itu, chan." pria bang itu menunduk, tapi woojin bisa melihat ada senyum yang terkembang. karenanya woojin berdehem sebelum bicara pada chan.

"chan, menikah denganku ya? perihal nanti apa yang akan dikatakan dunia, mari kita kesampingkan. aku bahagia dengamu, dan aku ingin membahagiakanmu. aku mencintamu. jadi, menikah denganku ya?" woojin bicara sambil terus mengulas senyum. ia mengeratkan jemarinya yang bertautan dengan milik chan. kekasihnya itu membalas senyum. "mari menikah woojin. acuhkan saja dunia yang selalu bertindak sesukanya. mari saling membahagiakan. aku juga mencintaimu. ayo kita menikah." chan mengikis jarak diantara keduanya lalu menutup mata, woojin mengekor. keduanya membiarkan hati mereka menuntun.

•••

jihyo tengah berjalan pelan menyusuri lorong gedung apartemennya. ia baru saja kembali dari tempat kerja, hendak beristirahat namun suara-suara menyebalkan dari tetangga mampir ke telinganya. "kau tahu tidak dua pria yang tinggal bersama di lantai ini? yang baru saja pindah tiga bukan lalu." "bang chan dan kim woojin?" jihyo berhenti untuk mencuri dengar.

"kudengar mereka pindah karena akan menikah." "maksudmu? menikahi satu sama lain?" suara itu semakin ribut. jihyo mendengus sebelum membuka pintu apartemennya dan menutupnya dengan debaman keras. sengaja. agar dua penggosip itu terganggu.

begitu memasuki kediamannya, jihyo disambut wajah bingung sang sepupu. "kenapa kak?" jihyo kembali mendengus lantas mendudukkan diri di samping dahyun. "tetangga sebelah bergosip soal chan dan woojin lagi. menyebalkan." dahyun terkekeh, membuat jihyo menoleh dengan delikan tajam. "aku beri sesuatu yang akan membuatmu senang."

wanita itu berjalan menuju rak di dekat meja televisi dan mengambil sesuatu. dari tempatnya, jihyo bisa melihat jika itu adalah dua buah kertas mirip surat. oh, jangan bilang ...

"aku tahu kau sudah tahu ini apa. yup, surat undangan dari kak chan dan kak woojin!" "sungguh, sudah sampai?" dahyun mengangguk bersemangat. ia mengulurkan satu surat undangan yang diperuntukkan bagi kakak sepupunyanya. mata jihyo segera berbinar melihat dua nama yang tertera di sana. ia turut bahagia. "lihat kak, kita bahkan dapat tiket pesawat. ayo sekalian kita berlibur!" jihyo mengusak rambut dahyun lantas mengangguk. sepupunya tampak begitu senang.

setelah berbincang mengenai rencana mereka ketika menghadiri pernikahan woojin dan chan, dahyun berencana untuk membuat makan malam. tapi jihyo mencegah, wajah bingung dahyun ia tatap dengan senyum tipis dan tulus. "kau juga, kelas pasti akan menemukan orang yang tepat. seperti woojin menemukan chan, dan chan menemukan woojin." dahyun termenung sebelum melebarkan senyuman. "pasti, aku pasti menemukannya." setelah membiarkan dahyun pergi, jihyo lantas kembali menatap undangan di tangannya.

"dan semoga kalian bahagia selalu."

**[ E N D ]**


End file.
